The present invention relates to a power supply system, a charging control device, and a battery device.
Existing power systems are designed to transmit power generated by power plants to offices or homes via power networks constructed of electric substations, power wires, and the like. Accordingly, to realize power transmission to offices and homes, reliable power networks constructed to transmit power generated by power plants are a prerequisite. Most of the power supply systems of the related art are also designed on the assumption that reliable power networks are installed.